WWE: A Fairytale Feud
by Y2Jen
Summary: Sequal to "The Waiting Room". Victoria leaves the WWE after her fiance, Spanky, breaks her heart. But it was all a set up from her ex-boyfriend Steven Richards. A new diva comes to take Victoria's place and Spanky falls for her. But then Victoria returns.


A/N: You probably recognize this from the end of 'The Waiting Room' but I added onto it.  
  
Brian Kendrick was running down the hall of the arena, he was trying to get to the locker room as quickly as possible. In his hand he gripped a necklace, a necklace that had a special meaning, a purpose. He ran passed the open door of the women's locker room...  
  
"Spanky!"  
  
He screeched to a halt at the feminine call of his voice. He turned to see his one true love, "Victoria..." But he was shocked and confused at the tone of her voice and expression on her face.  
  
"You, stop right there!" Victoria hurled something at him. It was small, but it felt like an arrow piercing his heart as it bumped off his chest. Spanky fell to his knees as Victoria walked off, he felt paralyzed.  
  
"Vic, but I... I don't understand." He looked down at the object he now held in his hand, it was the ring he'd given to her... an engagement ring. Then, the world went black....  
  
Victoria stomped down the hall with a scowl on her face. She loved Spanky with all her heart, but now it bled for what he'd done to her made her feel a pain worse than death. She was hurt, confused, she couldn't really explain it. She had broken up with Steven Richards shortly after her abortion scare, things just weren't working out between them. She and Spanky remained close after their meeting in the waiting room, and soon their friendship bloomed into something more. But somebody still coveted the love of Victoria, her ex-boyfriend Steven Richards. Unbeknownst to the two, now ex-lovers, Steven was behind the whole 'betrayal'. After having her heart torn, again, Victoria took some time off but nobody saw or heard from her since then.  
  
To replace her, a new diva was brought in, without even going to the OVW for training. She was so much like her it was uncanny, and her name was Kari Ketchum.  
  
Los Angeles...  
  
"Kari, hey Kari!"  
  
"Hu?" Kari turned around at the familiar voice, two girls ran over to her. "Hey Anna, Sarah!" It was her two best friends.  
  
"Wow I haven't seen you all summer, where have you been?" Anna asked as the trio walked around the college campus.  
  
Kari smirked, "I've mostly been at the gym and stuff, you know, training and whatever."  
  
"Oh that's right, you're still trying to become a wrestling diva." Sarah winked. "So, any luck?"  
  
"Yea, you told me over the summer you were putting out apps at different schools." Anna chimed in.  
  
Kari sighed, "Well it was pretty much the same. There's so many places to go to, but they're all out of state or up in northern California. There were a few here but they only take guy students."  
  
"Oh!" Sarah was outraged. "That sucks major!"  
  
The trio sat down in the quad on one of the benches overlooking a big grass area. It was their first day back from summer vacation. Kari had been training most of the time and hanging out with other friends. Anna had gone out of state to visit family while Sarah had gone on a long vacation to Hawaii, so it's been a long time for these best friends. Kari smiled as the 8 am sunlight warmed her face. She closed her eyes as a gentle breeze brushed her hair. She was a lot like a younger Victoria only she looked like Michelle Branch with Hillary Duff's face.  
  
"Ah!" Anna's cry caused Kari to snap out of her daze and Sarah too look up from her binder. "Look at the time, it's almost 8:30!"  
  
"Dam, we need to get to English!" Kari gasped. The three grabbed their things and stuffed them into their bags, then ran off to their class on the other side of the campus.  
  
Meanwhile, at the WWE Headquarters in Stamford....  
  
"This is serious Mr. McMahon." Vince sat at his desk as one of his advisors read the report to him. "Victoria just walked out of the arena and nobody has been able to reach her since."  
  
"It's already been over a week." Vince leaned back and began to think. "I'm afraid that if two weeks pass with no word from her, we'll have to terminate her contract."  
  
Outside the door, Brian Kendrick was eavesdropping, his shoulders slumped as his eyes shrouded with disbelief, "No..."  
  
English class had ended, the girls went their separate ways. Anna had health, Sarah went to PE, and Kari went to her math class, college algebra. She sat in her seat with a paper on her desk and a pencil in hand as the teacher began going over fundamentals. Kari wasn't paying attention, she sighed with the eraser on her lips. She zoned out, thinking.  
  
"If only I could become a superstar. It's been my lifelong dream! I was sure that at least one of the schools around here would've taken me, but they don't allow girls for some stupid reason. Now look at me, I'm in college, but what after?"  
  
"Miss Ketchum!"  
  
"Hu?" The teacher's voice snapped her out of her delusion.  
  
"Please pay attention."  
  
"Right, sorry." She blushed and began to scribble down the notes.  
  
After the embarrassment in math, Kari met her two friends for lunch in the cafeteria. Anna had gotten a meal, Sarah was busy doing some of her homework, and Kari grabbed something to drink.  
  
"Check out that guy." Anna pointed her fork in the direction of the far table off in the corner. "Isn't he the cutest?"  
  
"Please." Sarah looked up from her workbook. "He's so with that girl next to him?"  
  
"Get out!" Anna gasped.  
  
"I'm serious, you can totally tell he's got the hots for her."  
  
Anna turned to Kari, "Hey you."  
  
"Hu?" She turned to her.  
  
"You seem kinda quiet today."  
  
"Yea." Sarah noticed too. "That's not like you. What's up?"  
  
"I dunno, just bummed about the whole summer thing I guess." Kari jerked and reached into her pocket, her cell phone was vibrating. "Huh, this is weird, caller id unknown." She answered it. "Hello? Oh hi. Really? Uh hu. Whoa, you're serious?" Anna and Sarah turned at the sudden change in her voice. "My...wow. Oh gosh, this is amazing. Yea, it's great! Thank you. I just can't believe it. Heh, I know. Ok, thanks. By." She hung up and turned to see her two friends on her every word. "Hey, can't a girl get a little privacy!" Anna and Sarah jumped back in their seats.  
  
Anna stood up, "Well I'm done for today. I have to go take my brother to a dentist appointment."  
  
"I've got religion after this. How about you Kari?"  
  
"I'm off to the theater." She got her things and practically danced out the door.  
  
Anna and Sarah just stared at her, then turned to each other, "So, what was that all about?" Anna just shrugged and put the fork in her mouth.  
  
Well that's the start of it, gives you an idea of the characters. Ok, and that's basically a beginning summary of what I had in mind. So, who was it that called Kari, why is she so happy? More will be told, more will be revealed in the next chapter. Please r&r! 


End file.
